AbandonedEXE
by HungryBanette
Summary: <html><head></head>Can you play with me?</html>
1. Chapter 1

I just discovered something very odd in my email, and yes I'm writing this down since its a new project at school for english class. But anyway someone I never heard of sent me this email. There's no subject but it shows a downloadable attachment which I find weird...then I noticed under it. 'Can you play with me?' I was creeped out by that and just closed the email trying to forget it. What the fuck...who sent this?


	2. Chapter 2

After reading that email a day ago I couldn't find myself to stop thinking and wonder why it said such things. I've been trying my best to ignore it while at school but I couldn't. When I gotten home I found myself looking back in my emails and seeing the same message. I didn't clicked on the downloadable attachment till a minute or two later. The attachment when it fully downloaded popped up on screen without me opening it. With a black screen only could be seen I waited for it to load a text appeared, " ". That's what it was called and I soon remembered what this is, a horror game create in some messed up way. I used to like watching people jump and scream from these stuff but to play one myself...I couldn't pull myself to do it. But strangely as soon as I tried to click the exit button another text box popped up. "You abandoning me? I was hoping we could play sometime." The text box said. I was shocked by the timing in that even by writing its still is. The screen just changed again and...I now feel pretty depressed from what I'm seeing. A Banette plushie laying there by the title . Why do I even care though? This isn't real, it's all a messed up game. Why...do I care? I found myself clicking start after I wrote that. A flash of something from the screen caught my eye all I could make out was a face of a Banette and something saying not a lie...not a lie? This can't be right why would the creator put that there as soon as I start thinking about it not being real? Whoever made this did a great job. Then the screen moved onto a sprite of a Banette plushie in the middle of a dark room by what I make out to be a trainer in a bed sleeping. Then a text popped up with two options. "Do you want to play?" Yes and No are the options. I wondered what would happen if I clicked no but since it's one of those games I didn't wanted to so I clicked yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the cutoff of the latest entry I ran out of paper anyway something freaky is happening right now...as soon as I clicked yes it suddenly clicked on no instead and said in text "I know you don't want to...don't lie to me..." I am getting scared now, this game it has been doing certain actions to how I act, I'm starting to think...this maybe something more of an exe game. Now the screen is black for some reason and now...it's fading back with the banette plushie in front of my screen with...blood running down one of its eyes..."Why do you all lie?..." The text says. Then the screen began to slowly grow red and darker closing in on the banette. Suddenly a flash came on screen of a banette in a light holding something that looks like a balloon with a twisted look on its face and disappeared leaving the screen black. Suddenly...I hear a loud scream from my speakers. "No more lies!" The text said in red. From the shock I was jumped back from my seat looking at the text. Fuck...just fuck...I'm sorry I know this is a project for english but I still have to mention this...that's how freaked out I am. When the screen came back I was seeing a trainer in a red hallway at least now I got controls I sighed and checked everything out as for trainer card and Pokémon. No Pokemon but when I check my trainer card something seemed off, my trainer he was sad and his eyes was...looking straight into the screen as if he were looking at me questioning what have I done. I closed the trainer card then trying to forget it. Fuck...I'm...terrified now.


	4. Chapter 4

I backed away from my computer since that and was just staring at it frightened not touching anything for almost 20 minutes God...suddenly I started to hear a little voice though the speakers of my computer making me turning up the volume. It was...a child crying...I was extremely creeped out. Suddenly the crying stopped and a voice came. "Can we play please...? I'm sorry if I scared you I just...am...very...lonely..." That's what the voice said. I felt...awful to ignore his pain...he didn't sound fake to me anymore after that response...so...I went back to the computer and began to move forward. When I stopped at the end of the path I sawn the banette plushie. Then the screen flashed and a sudden image came up of a shadowy figure and disappeared. The game then appeared to start in a different area...a black room. I went to look around but I could barely see anything. I then started to hear laughing freaking out I tried to get away from the laptop again but this time I found myself unable to move anything except for my fingers and hands. I'm panicking what the hell is going on! Then music began to play...I recognized it as the drought theme from Pokémon Ruby but instead of normal it went slow at first and then began to slowly pick up speed as the music gets faster. I'm in total panic as I try to find a way out of the room and after trying to do so I realized there's no exit so I braced myself I then sawn a black figure of banette in front of me walking slowly and when I tried to move I couldn't. By the time it was about to touch me I knew I couldn't avoid this and then I heard a scream more bloodthirsty then last time with banette grinning at me and blood running down one of its eyes. "I've been waiting for so long for a playmate Sam..." It knew my name...how the fuck..."Now that your here...Sam..." I then gotten to another cutscene as the screen went black a trainer in his bed with the banette plushie coming up from the bed slowly and steadily. "We can play forever." Suddenly a picture came up with banette on the covers and his face directly towards me and the clip moved as I heard ripping and realized its mouth was ripping apart each time the picture changed. Darkness oozed from its mouth and I noticed those darkness ooze was coming from the speakers to me. My...head...I...can't write...if anyone reads this...please...don't...pla


	5. Chapter 5

-from Sam's computer-

A song started to play as Sam's soul is being placed within the trainer in the bed, he finds himself paralyzed and extremely sleepy as he sees the grinning Banette in front of him. "Save me...please..." His head begins to get disoriented as he slowly lose consciousness as the song ends...as it ends so does Sam's life.


End file.
